UNKNOWN Attack
by Oldmonkey333
Summary: John Debaskie, a 12 year old boy from Unova, is trying to adapt to life in Kalos after a fight with his mother. But what will happen when Unknowns attack the region? Will he stay and fight? Of turn back to Unova? NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE POKEMON FRANCHISE NOR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Hey guys! This is my first FanFiction, so no hatin', if you know what I mean! Now, some basic things useful to know. If things are in italics, they are thoughts. (Just doing this so there is no confusion.) BOLD italics are screams. Others are... well... text.**

**NOTE: I do not own Pokemon, it's franchise, or anything associated with it.**

"PIKACHU!" an upset Pikachu exclaimed. "Take it easy! We'll be there soon!" John, a 12 year old boy from the Unova Region, said to Pikachu. They had been walking countless hours walking from home, just to get to Lumiose City in the Kalos Region. "In fact... yes! We're here!" It sighed in relief.

"Here," John started. "Have this." He gives his Pikachu a Water Bottle. _GLUG GLUG GLUG_ was heard as Pikachu gulped down the Water Bottle until it was empty. "Huh," John said in disbelief. "Never thought a Pokemon could drink so much." "Hi!" said a female voice. "Huh?! Who's there?! I have a Pikachu, and I'm not afraid to use it!" "Pika?" said a confused Pikachu.

"Whoa! Take it easy!" It was John's friend, Misty**(A/N: Yes, I went there. What?! Don't give me that look!)**. "Uck, Misty! Don't do that!" You see, John and Misty were friends in first grade, then Misty's house near where John lived burned down. They look all over Unova for a house to live, one still in John's school district, that is. The only one was in Kalos, and so she stayed. "Happy to see me?" she said. "No." said John, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Ah. I see you've gotten more sarcastic then before." Misty said. "Yeah. Hey, you've been in Kalos, where's the nearest PKMNCenter?" John asked, looking at a tired Pikachu. "Oh! That reminds me!" She hands John a folded piece of paper. "A piece of origami?" "No!" she giggled. "It's a Town Map. You can use it when you need to know where a building is." **(A/N: You see? This is what happens when you play too much Pokemon X.)** "Ok." John replies. He heads to the nearest PKMNCenter, and thus, his journey in Kalos begins.


	2. Chapter 2: What Lies Ahead

**Hey guys! Another chapter here, and MAN will it be juicy! Like a hamburger... mmm... Oops. Sorry. I'm hungry! XD**

**NOTE: I do not own the Pokemon franchise or anything associated with it.**

Being three days since John got his new house, he wanted some adventure. He decides to give Misty a text, to see if she wanted to go with.

_**(Text)**_

_TO: Misty (1-594-3084) 12:30 PM EST_

_hey, wanna go 2 a gym? I heard there is a bunch of tall grass on the way._

_FROM: Misty (1-594-3084) 12:31 PM EST_

_what make you think tall grass will get me over there?_

_TO: Misty (1-594-3084) 12:34 PM EST_

_you might catch a pikachu like you wanted._

_**(End Text)**_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. _John wondered who was at the door. "Who is it?" he asks. "Misty" a familiar voice replies. John looks surprised. "I'm ready!" Misty says proudly. She shows John 10 Pokeballs, 15 Super Potions, and 20 Ethers.

**John's P.O.V.**

"Alright! I'll be out in a sec." I said as I left the door way. _ Man, _I thought. _Has she always on top like this? _Then I remember I sometimes think out loud. "Misty?" I yell down to her. I get a vague "What?" from downstairs. "Did you hear something?" I ask. "No, why?" I get back. "I thought I did." _Nice cover up, _I think to myself, this time making sure I wasn't thinking out loud.

"Ok!" I exclaim. "Ready to go." "Great!" Misty replies. "And I think Pikachu and Piplup are too..." Misty says, chuckling hysterically. I look down at the two Pokemon to see them doing the ants-in-my-pants dance waiting to go. "Ok, ok! We're going!" I tell them. They both scream with delight. "To the Lumiose City Gym!" I scream. "To the Lumiose City Gym!" Misty copies.

**BABOOSH! (Shout out to R5AAFan) Done!**

**A long one, I might add, even though it t'was but a filler. I gotta say, this was more fun than I expected it to be.**

**Until next time,**

**Oldmonkey333**


	3. Chapter 3: A Shocking Turn of Events

**Hey! Back with another chapter, yes, even though I only posted the second one at 10 in the morning... but, that's me. No changing.**

**NOTE: I do not own the Pokémon franchise nor anything associated with it.**

**Misty's P.O.V.**

* * *

As me and John are walking to the gym, I see a figure ahead. "John?" I ask, worried. "Do you know him?" "No..." he replied, his eyes filled with fright**(A/N: For those who are wondering, "What does that mean?!", it means his eyes were very wide.)**. It turns to us.

"I am a member of Team Plasma, if you must know. Although, I did bring a... friend..." Another figure goes behind the Team Plasma guy, this time, wearing red. "I think he's referring to me," he says. "I'm from Team Flare, and we WILL NOT let you past with out a fight.." "Oh great," John says, sarcastically. "A double fight. Just what I needed to start my day." "Well, let's get this over with. Pik- oh. You beat me to it..." he says, looking at Pikachu, whom of which was already in fight position. Piplup was too, and was more fired up than Pikachu. **(Pun of the Day: Wouldn't Piplup get hurt if it was "more **_**fired**_**" up than Pikachu? Get it? Of course you do.)**

_[TIME BREAK]_

After the battle, of course, me and John won, leaving Team Plasma with a death-by-poisoned Onyx and Team Flare with a paralyzed Azurill. "Huh?!" said a shocked Team Plasma. "How'd you... when'd you... uh..." Team Flare patted Team Plasma on the shoulder. "Go home, man. You look beat**(A/N: Get it? He lost? Uck.) **He nudged me and John. "You guys have a good future in Pokémon battles. I can see it." He leaves.

"Huh..." John says. "You don't often get praised by a Team, especially not Team Flare." "Well," I say, dusting myself off. "That's what happens when you're good." _Better than him, _I thought. As we got to the gym, a guard stops us. "I want to you know this is an Electric-type gym." he warns. "Ok," we say. We head into the elevator, and go on our way.

* * *

**Woo, done! 361 words, that's a lot! So, get the puns? Of course you did. Why wouldn't you? Anyway, the third** **chapter's done, and you may resume to your lives. Or wait, it's your choice.**

**Until next time,**

**Oldmonkey333**


	4. Chapter 4: The Leader of the Pack

**Hey guys! Another chapter, another headache. I've been brainstorming ALL WEEKEND trying to figure out a good chapter, and this one is going to be GRRRREEEEAAAATTTT! Also, check the summary for a slight change useful to this chapter and ones ahead. Ahem... now...**

**NOTE: I do not own the Pokémon franchise nor anything associated with it.**

**(John's P.O.V.)**

After we get off the elevator, the Gym leader, Clemont, greeted us. "Ah!" he exclaimed. "So, you're the fabled Misty, eh? Heard you and Ash went on a wild adventure together." "Two things," Misty said, confused and concerned. "One, Thank you, yes we have, and two, how do you know that?" "You honestly us Gym leaders don't connect with each other?" he said, referring to Brock. _Suck up,_ I thought. _And then he goes to "Mr. Formal" on me._ "And you, Mr. Debaskie, You trekked all the way from your home in Unova to get here. I praise you for that." _Wow. _I thought in shock, _That wasn't as formal as I thought._ "Yes, indeed, I did, I walked all the way there, well, here, well- OOF!" I felt a pain in my side. I look at Misty to see a sarcastic smile at Clemont, and an angry/embarrassed look at me.

"Well," he starts. "Shall we begin?" "Shoosh yeah!" Misty screams, just at the same time I shout "Why the heck not?"

"HEEYA!" he says, chucking a Pokéball at the ground. A Reuniclus pops out. I toss my Pokéball at the ground, out pops Pikachu. It angrily looks at me. "What?" I say to it. "I can't help it if I have to put you in there! Your feet hurt, on my shoulder. If they still hurt by the time I get tired, in you go!" Misty chuckles. Still chuckling, Misty sends out her Piplup. She shakes Piplup to wake it up...

**I'm just going ot wait for reviews on whether or not you guys want me to put the battle in this chapter or the next one. If it is this one I'll, well, write it. Now, what was I going to say... Ah! 254 words in the story if self. Not bad.**

**Don't have much else to say except keep on reviewing!**

**Until next time,**

**Oldmonkey333**


End file.
